superwhyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hansel and Gretel: A Healthy Adventure
"Hansel and Gretel: A Healthy Adventure" is episode 52 of Season 1 of Super Why! This episode is a sequel to the episode "Hansel and Gretel". Plot Red and her friends are having a picnic in the park, but she has no energy to join in the picnic fun (See Monster Munch, an episode involving a similar problem). Whyatt Beanstalk and his friends head into the story Hansel and Gretel to meet the equally tired and grouchy Witch. Summary The episode begins as Whyatt gets a call from Pig and Princess Pea, who tell him to meet everyone at the park. And so Whyatt runs over, passing Red's Grandma along the way and he soon reaches them. He greets them, then asks about the picnic as Princess Pea offers him some strawberries, along with Carrots and celery sticks. Whyatt tries them as Red joins and he offers her the snack. Red tells them she doesn't need it since she has some candy and they begin to play catch! Pig tosses it to Red but she has trouble reaching the frisbee. She soon grows tired and stops by the picnic and explains how she feels really tired and worn out. Whyatt asks if she wants some water, but she tells has Soda and drinks it instead, ignoring what Princess Pea just told her.. Once again worn out, Red sits down and tells them she doesn't have enough energy to play anymore as Whyatt considers this a problem and calls the others to meet him at the Book Club. Inside, Whyatt loads the super computer and Red explains her problem of being too worn out today to play in the park. She doesn't know why though and asks how she can get back her energy. Princess Pea then uses her magic to pull out the book "Hansel and Gretel: A Healthy Adventure". Whyatt loads the super letters to see that they need a total of 7 for today! They then transform and fly into the.... .....book. Going into a very grassy land filled with many pathways and pine trees. As they land, Princess Presto explains their location as Super Why begins to read. "Hansel and Gretel went for a walk in the woods. A Witch lived in the woods in a house made of candy and cookies. After eating a lot of candy and cookies, the witch had no more energy." Tiredly, Wonder Red comments on how this is the same as her own problem and they soon find Hansel and Gretel eating some blueberries. They greet them as they explain they're collecting some yummy fruit for their walk. Red slowly skates over to join the others as Hansel suddenly forgot which way they had to go to get to the witch’s house! Alpha Pig then uses his alphabet map in order to find the correct pathway. They need to find a b, then an f, then finally an h. The B is for Bird, while F is for Flowers! Finally H is for House and they find the witch. Princess Presto notices Wonder Red isn't moving and she has to get her up before they can continue. Super Why comes back to find a Y, and an H and adds the newly required super letters before he meets up with the others, just as they come to the witch who is still gorging on the sugary treats! She asks them to play, but Hansel points out that she always asks to play but then gets tired and falls asleep. Gretel points out that this always happens and they wake her up. She tells them to go away, then slams her door as she goes inside. Super Why says they have to talk to her and they find her sleeping again. After waking her up she tells them to go away again, she needs to sit and just take a break. Red then slowly agrees to sit with her and falls asleep... Princess Presto decides it's her turn! With her magic wand, she can make a special meal for the witch that will give her a lot of energy. And so, she decides she's going to make carrots and asks the viewer to write with her! c-a-r-r-o-t. Upon finishing, a giant carrot appears! The witch is hesitant, then asks what it is. When Gretel tells her of the energy it'll give, she tries it and the witch feels much better now! Red slowly gets up as the others leave to join them. Out of the nearby pot comes two more super letters: A, and H. Super Why adds them to his super duper computer to see that only 3 more remain and he joins the rest outside to see where the Witch went. The witch compliments the carrot, then asks Gretel if they have anymore healthy snacks and they begin to sing about eating healthy. She then claims to want a house full of healthy snacks, but then explains how she can't because it's in her story, "The witch lived in a house made of cookies and candy." She asks what to do and Super Why then steps in! He'll take out the words Cookies and Candy, and puts instead "Fruits and vegetables" He changes the sentence for it to say, "The Witch lived in a house made of Fruits and Vegetables." The witch happily begins to munch of the fruits and vegetables and everybody agrees to play now! The final super letters E, L, and T appear and after they say farewell they head back into the book club. Whyatt uploads the answer and asks the viewers to read with him: The Answer is.... HEALTHY! Whyatt then asks why this is the answer to the problem and Princess Presto explains that this is because when the witch finally began to eat some healthy snacks, she gained her energy and stopped eating the bad foods that depleted her energy to begin with. Red then realizes she just needs a nice healthy snacks and heads back to the picnic spot as Wolfy asks if she wanted to get some ice cream with him. But she tells him no, then asks him to join her in eating a healthy snack: a blueberry, carrot, and water. Wolfy agrees and Red is back to feeling energetic! And so, everybody resumes playing catch with the Frisbee as Whyatt considers the day to be saved! Quotes *Princess Presto: Red, um... Red... *clears throat* *Wonder Red: Huh?! Oh yeah... to the witch we gooo...oooo... What am I going to do? ----- Trivia *This is another one of those times when Whyatt simply could have asked his friends to meet him at the book club. *Doesn't it seem weird that Red was full of her energy during role-call before entering the book club? Wasn't she just tired and worn out? This is because they usually re-use the clip of everyone appearing at the Book Club. So they didn't edit it to reflect on Red's tiredness. Goofs *The flowers on the map are orange, pink and purple. But no pink flowers are actually present on the scene. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Red eps